


Ojos de Hielo

by Jenny_Flint



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Flint/pseuds/Jenny_Flint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cosita diminuta sobre cómo tomó Yue la muerte de Clow, desde el punto de vista de Kerberos. La verdad, está muy zope este asunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojos de Hielo

—... ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yue, más bien para sí mismo.

—¡Por favor! —salté—. ¡No me saldrás con que tienes sentimientos!

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no sé mantener la boca cerrada?

Tal vez es que esta situación también me tiene con los nervios de punta. Pero eso no es excusa para haber hecho eso, ¿o sí? Después de todo, pasamos tantas cosas... Yue, Clow, las cartas, y yo...

 

 

_No importa que hoy no haya salido el sol,  
Me hace sentir que tu luz es más fuerte._

Como, por ejemplo, las guerras de nieve (no puedo evitar recordarlas, no con este clima). Claro, The Firey siempre metía la pata. Y esa maldita costumbre de The Loop de hacer que cada quien recibiera su propia bola de nieve en la cara...

 

 

_Da igual que no utilices la razón,  
Porque nunca te ha faltado suerte._

—...

Lo que más odio de ti, Yue, es esa maldita costumbre tuya de no dejar ver lo que te pasa. ¿Qué pretendes? Rómpeme todos los huesos si quieres, pero quita esa cara de "no me di cuenta de que dijiste algo".

... ah, no. Ahora no me veas así... con razón dicen que se debe tener cuidado con lo que se desea.

Jamás me habría esperado verlo... ¿derrumbándose?

 

 

_Escucha, sé que no debes pensar_   
_Por qué he tardado tanto en conocerte,_   
_Tú sabes que no se aprende a volar_   
_tan fácilmente,_   
_Y que además el viento nunca miente._

... él tampoco se lo esperaba, por lo que veo. ¡Qué rápido reaccionó! Se fue, cualquiera que lo conociera diría que casualmente y...

Y ahora me doy cuenta, después de todos estos años, no acabo de conocerlo.

  
(No es que sea del todo mi culpa. Pasa demasiado tiempo dormido, y no se presenta a la hora de comer).

 

 

_Y no volver a pasar_   
_Delante de tu mirada._   
_Puedes hacerme temblar_   
_Y no quiero ver tus ojos de hielo llorar._

Y, si _éste_ es el verdadero Yue, no quiero conocerlo. No quiero ni siquiera volver a verlo. Prefiero al Señor Amargado, el que vive para dormir, el que no come ni aunque su vida dependa de ello.

El que regaña a cualquiera por cualquier cosa, el que siempre te deja con la palabra en la boca, o que de plano te calla con una sola frase, más fría que el hielo.

 

 

_Parece que los artistas no te van_   
_Parece que hay tipos con mucha más suerte._   
_Me invento mil formas de arreglar las cosas,_   
_Pero se me olvidó que somos dos..._   
_Que somos dos..._

... el que nunca se permitiría parecer más débil que yo.

Lo que sé que no ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana es que no querrá ayuda. Si trato de hablar con él, sólo huirá.

Y nunca sabrá cuánto le agradezco por eso.

 

 

_Y no volver a pasar_   
_Delante de tu mirada_   
_Puedes hacerme temblar_   
_Y no quiero ver tus ojos de hielo..._

—Deberíamos entrar al libro, ¿no crees? —me pregunta, aparentemente listo para disimular el tiempo suficiente... si no es que ya lo superó.

—Sí, jefe —le respondo con un gruñido.


End file.
